


Sweet Caesar

by alamoderoad



Category: Yuri Kuma Arashi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamoderoad/pseuds/alamoderoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you’ve eaten one invisible girl, you’ve eaten them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caesar

As a bear, the only means of surviving in the human realm was to don one's finest person suit paired with a self-assurance that no one would dare peel off. To become the most duplicitous of all, Yurizono Mitsuko was one such bear who willingly took refuge in the eye of the storm.

During brief periods of respite, she would stand at the back of their classroom, observing. Always a lone figure but deliberately so, for every queen must stand alone. During such moments, her eyes would wander. This particular morning Mitsuko's eyes fell upon a pair that was the subject of many a scandalized look and malicious word within her farce of a court: Tsubaki Kureha and Izumino Sumika. As they cheerfully spoke of where to obtain the most effective gardening equipment, they paid no heed to their fellow classmates, who had reached the point where they were beginning to openly show contempt towards them. If only Kureha had complied from the beginning, Mitsuko would sometimes think. She had chosen to cast aside social conventions by giving into her emotions, in turn becoming at risk of being excluded from their paradisal orchard. She would never back down on love, yet it was only a matter of time before the exclusion ceremony officially turned its attention towards her. But Mitsuko couldn’t deny that made Kureha all the more enticing. The strongest people certainly were the most beautiful, possessing a will which not even a storm could dent. Such people did their utmost in rushing towards a dawn which would never come, a fall inevitable. Barely suppressing a shiver, bloodlust surged through Mitsuko’s veins and seared her very being. 

But she knew. She knew that Kureha was a fellow beast whose roars in the depths of the night went unheard by those who’d caged her. Salivating fangs yearned to tear into a certain kind of delicacy, threatening to overpower her tiny body at any given moment. She could see it in the way Kureha's cheeks would flush as Sumika's arm lightly brushed against hers, nervously playing it off. It was an all-consuming hunger that humans could never understand, would never try to. And so they were relentlessly pursued.

As one who straddled the boundary between human and inhuman, only a creature like Mitsuki could possibly understand the full extent of how duplicitous a hierarchy built on prejudice and lies could be. And so she was the only one who could use that duplicity to her advantage. Once darkness settled in Suspirian school halls, all it took was a warm smile and secret shared before silhouettes began to resemble something a little more beast-like. Even while entwined in the midst of impervious darkness, Mitsuko could feel the longing in a classmate's feverish gaze as a practiced hand ghosted their quivering thigh, bare and pliant. But rarely did it ignite a flame. No matter how much her current partner may have played at being a beast, it would never amount to more than an almost expected rite of passage which they would all too willingly abandon once they graduated. They would mention a most fetching heir to a fantastic company they were engaged to as soon as the last button on their jacket had been unsteadily tied, feigning nonchalance all the while. Mitsuko would say something similar, evasive, but just enough to alleviate suspicion. They would never stray too far from the tree at the risk of becoming fallen fruit. Such girls tasted of missed opportunities and compliance.

Once you’ve eaten one invisible girl, you’ve eaten them all.

\- - -

Despite (un)skilfully evading what were perhaps their true emotions, those nameless and faceless girls sought out Mitsuko time and time again at the expense of other commitments. Previous arrangements were soon forgotten, leaving friends nervously waiting long after the bear curfew had been implemented. A thin layer of dust would settle on an unused musical instrument, halls once filled with melodious tunes now eerily silent. Mitsuko's numerous partners were all too willing to lead the exclusion ceremony, proudly locking eyes with her while reaffirming the importance of remaining invisible. Drawing out the syllables of friend (to-mo-da-chi), cementing their importance above all in an insular world where bears roamed and could attack at any given moment. Mitsuko was one such ‘friend’, and a mere mingling of bodily fluids did little to undermine the one absolute principle they upheld. Not that she minded. She didn’t place a value on immaterial concepts after all, only believing what she could touch with her own fingers there and then. ‘Friends’ were to be used, abused, and then cast aside. All that mattered was that they were easy to control, and Mitsuko was satisfied with that. She was a bear, and bears ate people. That was the extent of her feelings towards them. After all, a queen should never get too close to her subjects.

As friends, the girls were to  
Never be left alone-  
_as one wandered into the warm embrace of another, falling to the depths of oblivion. their ‘other half’ a solitary figure lurking in the shade, the furthest thing from a mind clouded with hunger._  
Protect each other –  
_when they were willing to offer the other up as a sacrificial lamb for the beasts to tear the throat of if it so suited them. if she dared to ever call them out._  
For they were the key  
_which would seal away such beastly urges forever or so god help them._  
to each other’s  
_the invisible storm eventually came for all._  
salvation.

Sumika’s name had been illuminated for selection. Mitsuko smiled.

\- - -

Mitsuko had long since lost count of how many girls she had eaten, the empty chairs becoming a matter of contention before she even realized it. When the hunger overtook there was little she could do, having gotten used to the startled looks on her classmate's faces as she looked delivered the news that yet another classmate of theirs had fallen prey to a bear. Another invisible girl that lived up to her name, tasting of overwhelming nothingness. Leaving Mitsuko hungrier than before.

But Kureha wasn't invisible.

\- - -

_Good morning, Izumino-san._  



End file.
